Pooh's Adventures reboot
This is an idea for a darker, edgier, and story-connected reboot to the Pooh's Adventures series currently available for viewing in Youtube. Storyline Pooh goes over the multiverse. Heroes *Winnie the Pooh - The title and main character. A naive and soft-spoken teddy bear who lives in the trunk of a tree under the name of 'Sanders' written over his door. He utterly loves "hunny" and his home is filled with "hunny" pots of all sizes. *Tigger - Hyperactive stuffed tiger with a fondness for bouncing. Known to grate on other's nerves (especially Rabbit) with his tendancy to bounce head on into others as a form of welcome. Initially found somewhat intimidating or annoying by the other members of the Hundred Acre Wood upon his arrival, Pooh and the others eventually warmed up to him and consider him a close friend, especially Roo. *Piglet - Extremely timid stuffed piglet. Being someone of such little size makes Piglet rather paranoid and fearful often needing the support of his friends, neverless he's very gentle and caring little guy all in all and will face his fears for the sake of others. *Eeyore - Stuffed donkey with a deeply cynical and borderline mentally depressed view of life. Often around to share a negative view of things, though is also rather philosophical and can give great wisdom at times. *Rabbit - Grouchy rabbit that is obsessed with getting order and peace in the Hundred Acre Wood. Often finds himself bothered by the antics of the other residents usually Pooh and Tigger, though granted he himself often takes wacky extremes to deal with problems. resize.jpg|Winnie the Pooh, Knight of the 100 Acre Wood Honey King Pooh.jpg|Pooh, Ultimate King of the 100 Acre Wood 260px-MaskedOffender.jpg|Tigger, Moonlight Knight of the Rose PigletKnight.png|Piglet, Guardian of Land of Depature, alongside Tigger in his Bishop outfit. Grand Magician Rabbit.jpg|Grand Magician Rabbit fct_9d1bba2ebbf3501.jpg|Draconic Steed Eeyore Villains Main Villains *Chernabog - The lord of all darkness, Chernabog is the mastermind of all the events in the Pooh series. *The Horned King - Chernabog’s mightiest war leader and the primary antagonist of the first season, the Horned King is a bestial man who takes his name from the antlered mask he wears. No one knows his true name. Chernabog has imbued him with great power, and he is charged with marshalling the Overtakers and leading an attack on the worlds. *Maleficent - The villain from Sleeping Beauty, Maleficent is an evil fairy hellbent on taking over all worlds in existence. She poses a major threat early on in Pooh's adventure, but is massively sidetracked once the Horned King steps into the picture. *Pete - Once a humble steamboat captain, Pete turned to mischief-making until he got out of hand and was banished. He met Maleficent during his inter-dimensional exile and acts as her loyal servant. *Creeper - Creeper is the Horned King's imbecilic henchman, and the primary source of comedy for the villainous forces in the first season. *Darth Vader - A former Jedi Knight turned powerful Sith Lord, Vader serves as Emperor Palpatine's second-in-command and his herald in the second gathering of Seekers. The Overtakers A gathering of nearly all the Disney Villains of the past, they conspire under Maleficent's leadership and are trying to use the Echthroi for their own evil means. *Hades *Jafar *Ursula *Captain Hook *Queen Grimhilde *Cruella DeVil *Scar *Oogie Boogie *The Queen of Hearts *Madam Mim *Mother Gothel *Randall Boggs and Mr. Waternoose *The Coachman *Shere Khan Episodes Season 1 #The Phantom Menace #Beauty and the Beast #The Lion King #Alice in Wonderland #Tarzan #Hercules #The Jungle Book #Aladdin #Peter Pan #Pinocchio #The Nightmare Before Christmas #The Little Mermaid #101 Dalmatians #Treasure Planet #The Sword in the Stone #Journey into the Past #Enchanted #Sleeping Beauty Part 1 #Sleeping Beauty Part 2 #Revenge of the Sith #The Black Cauldron Part 1 #The Black Cauldron Part 2 #Nightmare on Bald Mountain Season 2 #Return to the Adventure #The Sorcerer's Apprentice #Mulan II #Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas #Hercules: Zero to Hero #The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe #Steamboat Willie #Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl #Monsters Inc. #The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea #Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest #Brother Bear #The Return of Jafar #Toy Story #The Empire Strikes Back #Return of the Jedi Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Pooh's Adventures Reboot Category:Epics Category:Reboots Category:Pooh's Adventures